Applicators have been devised in the past which customarily employ disc-shaped pads in combination with handles for applying lotions and other cosmetic preparations to various hard-to-reach parts of the body. Representative of this approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,478,388 to Gray and 3,856,002 to Matsumato, as well as 1,431,881 to Ericson-Smith and 2,218,862 to Vredenburgh. Of these patents, Gray and Matsumato are of interest for disclosing massage-type implements comprising disc-shaped pads mounted on resilient or otherwise adjustable handles. The Ericson-Smith and Vredenburgh patents are of general interest for showing the general configuration of a long curved handle and circular flat pad for application of talcum powder and inclined outliner for lip rouge, respectively.
Although it has been proposed previously to employ circular pads in combination with a handle portion to self-apply various substances to the body, it has been impractical to accomplish same easily and comfortably, as well as smoothly and evenly, as proposed in the present invention through the novel approach and design of a telescoping handle in combination with a swivel-type applicator head or pad suspended by a wire bale so as to be adjustable to the angle of the handle portion.
Accordingly, among the deterrents to applicators in the prior art has been the inability to balance the forces applied to different points on the surface of the pad through manipulation of the handle portion. An associated deterrent has been the absence of design for a swivel-type pad which will adjust to the angle of the handle itself to control smooth, even application of the lotion or other fluid medium being applied.